Murder
by Werewolf98
Summary: A quick one shot. Humphrey loses his sanity when he learns that he will end up losing Kate due to the old Alpha and Omega laws being put back in place. His mind becomes twisted and he soon begins to kill realizing he loves the taste of blood. Please R&R.


_**Murder**_

It was a nice sunny day in Jasper Humphrey had just gotten married to Kate and life was good. Food was in good supply now that the packs had been combined and the wolves were practically feasting now. All signs of hunger and despair were gone and the pack was back to its old self. Humphrey was going to meet with Winston and Eve for something he knew nothing about but he was sure it was something serious. Humphrey made it to the den to find Lilly with Winston and Eve but they stopped their conversation when they noticed Humphrey. 'Humphrey" Winston said kindly "please come in and have seat" Humphrey nodded and sat down next to Lilly and across from Eve. "Humphrey honey now do you have any idea why we wanted you and Lilly hear?" Eve asked "No ma'am" Humphrey replied. Winston stepped up to explain "now I know neither of you are going to like this but the southern pack which far out-numbers us is threatening war unless we return to the old laws and ways including the alpha omega laws." "Sadly Lilly and Humphrey you can no longer be mates with Kate and Garth." They both were stunned how could this be and why were they letting the southern pack threaten them. Humphrey was going to say something but thought better of it but he couldn't help the rage he felt. Lilly he noticed was on the verge of tears and he couldn't blame her. She suddenly went to him and began crying into his fur and he let her since he felt like doing the same. But he had a new feeling within him that he couldn't explain. But inside a new thought came to him "if I cant have her then no one can." He comforted Lilly until she finally calmed down and left the den he looked back at them and now he had a new idea in his head that he knew was horrible but it was going to be done for ripping the love of his life away.

He got back home and found Kate sitting there and she had obviously been crying so she apparently knew of the changes back to the old ways. She walked to him and began crying into him and he hugged her comforting her like he was so good at doing. He kissed her head and told her exactly what her parents had told him. He was still curious about who told her about the changes but he knew that wasn't the matter of import here. She finally calmed down and he hugged her kissing he deeply but as she began to leave he suddenly snapped at her shocking her and he brought her down on her back then he got her by the throat draining the life from her. She was stunned at how quickly he had managed to do this and she tried to scream for help but no words could come out. Her vision got blurry and he ripped her throat open and before she died she heard him say one thing "if I can't have you no one can" Her vision went away and her breathing stooped within a minute Kate was dead and Humphrey got a taste of wolf blood and he liked it.

Lilly was on her way to see Humphrey and Kate after telling Garth what her parents had said. He had been stunned beyond words and had just sat there staring before he began crying over it and he finally kissed Lilly goodbye and left. She was distressed now but she hoped Humphrey could give her some relief since she was sure Kate was already gone. He walked in and Saw Humphrey cleaning his muzzle from what looked like blood and she also saw blood on the floor. She was shocked but Humphrey hadn't seen her she was seriously beginning to question what had happened in that den when she saw the tail of a wolf with a trail of blood behind it. Her heart skipped a few beats as the shock set in and then she noticed the color of the tail and she risked a look. She screamed involuntarily as she saw Kate`s dead body with the throat torn out and blood pooling around her covering her paws in the liquid. She was about to turn and run when a voice behind her made her freeze with sheer terror. "I see you found my prize and it appears you brought me a new one" Humphrey said his ragged breathing going down her neck.

Lilly was frozen in terror and she knew that she was as good as dead but she convinced her self to look at his face. He looked like a mad wolf his eyes were somewhat dilated and he had blood still dripping from his mouth and his body was also covered in the sticky red liquid. She bared her fangs at him to try and scare him but it only provoked him and he pinned her. His bloody fangs immediately went for her stomach ripping her open making her scream in intense pain. He tore past the layer of muscle protecting her organs and then he ripped at her intestines he was literally ripping her apart. She was bleeding severely when he was done her intestines and stomach were no more every form of body fluid and mucus imaginable were flowing from her black blood coming from her stomach mixed with red blood coming from her muscles and veins. She was in such an intense pain she was close to blacking out. But before she could Humphrey looked into her now dilated violet eyes and the ripped her throat out e enjoying the very taste of blood. It was nearly night time and he decided to put Lilly's now very dead body up for display on the Head Alpha den since he knew the whole pack was asleep he decided to do it tonight. He found some vines and used it as rope making two nooses one for Lilly`s neck and another for hanging it up for display. Once he had done that it was off to the pack leaders den.

He drug the corpse all the way to the top of the den and found what he was looking for a small but sturdy out cropping of rock jutted out from the top of the head alpha den. He hung Lilly's corpse and then stood by it until morning came around his twisted mind decided that everyone should know of his deeds. When Eve and Winston awoke the next day they looked out to see something that would scar their minds for the rest of their lives. Their daughter, the sweet, caring, innocent little omega, Lilly was hanging with her lower body completely shredded. When they walked out they saw Humphrey staring straight ahead and sitting next to the corpse and in it's blood. It didn't take long to realize what had happened and Eve who under any other circumstance shredded Humphrey for hurting her daughter broke down in a fit of rage, loss, and sadness while Winston stood agape at what Humphrey, the fun loving, funny omega had done to his young innocent daughter. Winston suddenly jumped onto Humphrey and bit down into his throat. Humphrey didn't resist and just let it happen. Humphrey's eyes faded as he slowly died at Winston's hand the pack at this time had all witnessed what Humphrey had done and then a cry rang out from a girl at Humphrey's den. Several wolves rushed to the den and found Sweets staring in shock and horror as she looked down on Kate's body with the throat ripped out and now drying blood surrounding the body.

The pack was stunned beyond repair they eventually buried Kate and Lilly in full respect and they threw Humphrey's body into the river the pack went a few years and some form of normalcy returned to the pack. Eve committed suicide shortly after the burials of her two young daughters and Winston retired from his post living his life in despair but outside the territory one wolf looked down from a mountain.

_"You think I'm dead?"_

_"Well your wrong"_

_"And I'm coming back."_

_"You can count on that"_


End file.
